The proposed research will study the factors which regulate the basic functional properties of neuronal cells using continuous culture cell lines of neuronal origin. Most of the work will involve the neuroblastoma X glioma hybrid, NG108-15. The changes which occur in the cells upon chronic elevation of intracellular cAMP levels will be characterized further. In addition, the effects of trophic factors released from cultured muscle cells will be examined by monitoring the synthesis and release of acetylcholine from the cells. Finally, the effects of membrane lipid modification on various cellular functions will be determined. The functions to be examined will include membrane enzyme activities, the uptake and release of neurotransmitters and neurotransmitter precursors, coupling between receptors and effectors, and electrical properties of the cells.